The Days We Hate and Love
by Wytv
Summary: Naruto has failed the academy's exam again and has to work even harder to become a Genin. But will friendship and love take him off that path? Or will it help him make his dream of becoming hokage a dream come true? some NaruxHina fluff.
1. Chapter 1

The Days We Hate and Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto

I can't believe I failed again! Damn it Naruto, can't you do the clone technique right?! It's only your second year at the academy! Damn it! Now everyone is going to laugh at me again or act like jerks again! I need tot rain harder than my regular 8-hour train dates. If I pass the academy this year, I can become a Genin and work towards my dream of getting the title of Hokage! Then it will be my turn to laugh at the people who doubted me. I can hardly wait for the next academy year!

Maybe I will make some friends this year unlike last year and we could train together. Or even maybe that girl Hinata will recognize me!(Yes Naruto likes Hinata and not Sakura, I am a fan of NaruxHina fics but I don't want this one to be about the two of them all the time. So this is my compromise) I love her hair style and how she doesn't chase that Sasuke guy or was it Sasgay?(lol just joking) Can't remember. But anyways she is totally cute and her byuakugan (spell check) owns all!

I am still mad I failed but at least I have another chance now. This time I will get it right and become a Genin! Believe it! But that means I only have a week before the new year begins! I need to start training now! If the 1st,2nd,3rd, and 4th Hokage became Hokage then I can too!

Authors note: This is my first story I have written so be easy on me until I get a good grip but if you have any suggestions or questions I am happy to hear them. Opinions are good too! I also have a question or poll regrading this story... Do you think I should base the story from Naruto's year of becoming a Genin in team 7 or the year before that with Lee,Tenten, and Neji?

Btw sorry for the shortness but I wanted to see where I could go with this.

-Isaiah


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Training with a Expert, and a Friend"

The Days We Hate and Love

Naruto

I have been giving it my all these past few days of training. My Taijutsu forms still suck since no one can teach me the proper way how though. But my power in my puches and kicks seem to be increasing a little, and my kunai throwing accuracy is much better! I hit a bulls-eye twice today so I must be ata good pace. But that girl TenTen has to perfect accuracy for kunai knives. Not just kunai but all sorts of throwing style weapons. I should see if she wants to train with me today! But first I need to do 50 more push ups! 47...48...49..., sweat pours down my face, I can feel it in my eyes and it sure hurts like hell! 50! I collapsed to the ground, heaving in deep breathes trying to catch my own. I finally got back my breathe and started heading to TenTen's private field for her training. On my way there I saw some kunai knives for sale, only 25 Ryo each! I could buy some so I can train longer over at TenTen's!

TenTen

I was training at my private field when that Naruto kid came over towards my field. He asked me if I would train with him to help him with his accuracy. I laughed at him! Why would I train with someone as stupid and annoying as him? It would make me look bad! But then again maybe he had something to offer me...

Naruto

When I got to TenTen's private training field and asked her if we could train together she laughed! I got really angry with her when she laughed, it was like she was too good for me or something! But then she asked me what is in it for her. I thought for a second... well my attendance is not something she would care about, neither was my jokes. Hmm..... I know! "Some kunai knives?". She looked thoughtful, which was so much different from what her facial expression was a minute ago. She took what seemed forever but finally said "sure, but on one condition" she said. I said in response "sweet, whats the condition? Money? Jokes?", she laughed "no silly, about NOT telling ANYONE anything!", "or else" she warned me. I gulped, she was really scary when she said that, but at least she said yes to my offer. "deal!" I said. "lets get stated then she said". With a smirk...

Author's Notes: I am sorry this chapter is another short one but I will make is longer in the next one. I am just getting ideas out there and if u guys have any ideas about my story go right ahead and send me your ideas. I will give you guys credit for them as well if I choose your idea. Also if you guys just like my story or think it needs improvement in some areas please review so I can see what I am missing. I do expect some negative reviews since I am new at this.

-Isaiah


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "A Blast from The Past"

( This whole chapter is a flashback.)

Iruka

"Next Naruto Uzumaki!" My student that rebellious menace of the class walks up. He

makes me happy when I see him determined like this, the look of his eye says it all. Too bad his look

makes him no better than he is. I am worried that he may again fail the academy because this is the

clone jutsu, his worst one. Its the reason he is still here I look around at the different faces in the classroom as well. I can see Neji, the best rookie and a Hyguua, TenTen, a expert with

throwing weapons, and Rock Lee, the lowest rankings in score and he cant mold chakara! They all seem to be watching Naruto as he stands there,

any minute he is going to use the clone justsu. "Anytime you want Naruto, we don't have all day" I

stated. "Iruka?, shut up and let me concetrate, will ya?" he replied. I was so stunned by his response

that I didn't even replied back or give him trouble.

Naruto

I am so glad Iruka-sensai is done rushing me! He gets so annoying sometimes, I swear one of

these days I am going to kill him! But then who will take me out for ramen?Hmmm..... I wouldn't be

any of my "friends", so I guess he can stay. For now, anyways. I put my hands together in a tiger seal

to mold my chakara into a clone. Clone Jutsu! All I knew at that minute that this clone must be successful

because he wasn't on the ground! I am going to pass! As I stared at the smoke screen that hid away my

success, waiting for the clone to appear. I took a quick second to glance at Iruka, I could only see his

focus honed in on the smoke. At least he was watching I thought to myself. The cloud of smoke was

slowly disappearing, there still standing was a clone. "Yes!", the room was silent. "Yes I created a clone! I Passed, I passed!". Then poof! The clone that was there turned into being Neji "Neji?", I

said weakly. NEJI!? You tricked me! You-You-y-ou slimy, tricky, bastar- "NARUTO!" Iruka said.

"Calm down, what Neji did was childish and disrespectful. I know, But you unfortunately can't pass

this year since you failed this part of the final test." Iruka took a breathe then started again. I am sorr-

"SHUT UP!" I screamed tears welling up in my eyes. I turned around and ran out of the door. I just ran

and ran not really looking where I was going....

Neji

Hahaha, that Naruto kid had that coming all right. But my friends TenTen and Lee don't seem to approve. They seem to be glaring at me, telling me that they were blaming me without

saying any words. I just rolled my eyes. It's not like he had a chance right? I mean he always sucked at everything and is pretty stupid for our age. But I guess I did go a little over board

with that one....

Iruka

I am still stunned what just happened a minute ago. All that my brain has processed so far is

that Naruto is not here and Neji pulled the meanest prank I have ever witnessed. I really need to talk

to Neji about that, he doesn't have the right to pick on Naruto like that. Naruto wanted to pass this year so badly and that trick must have damaged him in a mental way, Naruto... he just ran out

of here and without any warning or signs. I need to find him, and I might just know the place to start looking at.

Naruto

Damn Neji and his stupid tricks! He is really starting to piss me off! If I see him ever again and he laughs at this and whathe had done I will beat the few remaining senses out of him. If I

knock some sense into him I would be doing him a favor. I don't intend to do favors for him anymore. In fact, I got an idea for some revenge on him. I think this idea will put him on edge, alot! Now, to find out where does he live............

Author's notes:

Am I doing better? Worse? I would like to hear what you think. Your say is just as good as mine and please don't forget to review my story. I spend some of my little time available on this story everyday and I got school, Christmas , and personal issues at hand. Also Hinata will make her first appearance next chapter and she will meet Naruto! So you better get ready. Thanks,

-Isaiah


End file.
